Kingdom of Eskar Wiki
Kingdom of Eskar Welcome to the official archive of the Kingdom of Eskar. This wikia includes a collection of the Kingdom's setting, extensive history, culture, recent events, and battles. The Kingdom of Eskar is a thriving district ruled by the benevolent King Yotz. Being a centre of commerce, the Kingdom has become a crossroad of culture. The Kingdom is both diverse and booming with achievement. History: http://eskar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kingdom Ancient History - http://eskar.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_past History At the dawn of the eleventh century, the Continent was ravaged by a destructive plague, now regarded as the "Great Plague." Once lively cities, consumed by the plague, became ghost towns, as entire populations were dwindled in an instant. There was no remedy for calamitous sickness, condemning those infected to a dark fate. However, in the mid-twelfth century, a small group, led by the former peasant farmer, Yotz I, managed to escape the plague. They established a small settlement along the Coast, which they called "Eskaria." Gradually, the meager community grew into a thriving town. Its location gave it the advantage of overseas commerce. Eventually, as the Continent began to recover from the devastating plague, new settlements arose. The revival brought upon new trading opportunities, as well as new cultures, which were warmly embraced by the people of Eskaria. Eskaria's tolerance to new and unconventional ideas gave it the ability to evolve ideologically and technologically, as well as making it extremely diverse. However, the resurgence of civilization in the Continent also presented new enemies to Eskaria. Eventually, the town erected a grand castle, dawning Yotz I a crown and the title, "King of Eskar." The Kingdom of Eskar was borne. King Yotz I's brief rule came to a premature end after succumbing to illness in his late 60s. His eldest son, Yotz II, inherited the throne. Under the conducive rule of King Yotz II, the Kingdom of Eskar prospered, entering a Golden Age. Yotz II became a patron of art and science, financially supporting painters and sculptors and guilds that focused on forwarding the development of technology. Having sympathy for the lower classes and being a former peasant farmer, King Yotz II also made reforms to benefit peasantry such as low-income housing and new job opportunities. Yotz also led a series of successful military campaigns to expand the territory of the Kingdom, winning a surplus of natural resources, fertile land, and gold. He also annexed numerous local settlements, distributing them to the peasants and the families of his noble generals. Society The society is advanced enough to have many classes of people in the Kingdom itself. The society is linked one to another, making a cycle that equals the income and debt to each branch of the society. Many have branded the society as a circle or pyramid. The people of Eskar respect each other's work and time spent helping the Kingdom to grow and become even stronger than ever before. The classes go as followed. The Monarch - The Monarch holds the title of "King of Eskar", and he rules the people of Eskar with benevolent love and care. He has the final say in every decision regarding the Kingdom, and he is the high judge of the Kingdom. He can call upon the King's Champion to kill off a challanger that threatens his legitimacy to the throne. The Clergy - The Clergy here are in high number, especially when the Kingdom of Eskar is a very big center of culture and religion, with many traditions going in the Kingdom. The Clergy works in Pirests, Bishops and Archbishops. All ruled by a Pope, proclaimed by all the Clergy, along with the King of Eskar and Steward of Eskar. He manages the income and debt of the Church, and provides the King and Steward with religious enlightment within the lines of the Gods. The Aristocrats - The Aristocracy is the class of nobles, knights and men that own land and fiefs. They are often the tax-collectors that collect the debts of the merchants, soldiers, artisans, peasants and farmers. Except Serfs, because they pay tax just to the Merchants they freely work for, and the farmers. They, in times of war, must recruit men for the cause of the King, and support his campaign with the maximum of men the Noble's House can muster. The Nobles of Eskar are well developed men, that use technology for their soldiers in vast percentage. The Nobles of Eskar prefer quality over quantity. The Soldiers - The Soldiers' class of Eskar, is a very vast one, with hundreds of soldiers in it's garrison and barrack's all over the Kingdom. The Soldiers wear chainmail with pauldrons of steel, with tabards showing their colors and white Eskarian Eagle. Their discipline is unmatched, with their commanders training them everyday in the art of sword-fighting and discipline. Their march-step is unmatched, and will march in shieldwalls, testudos, and even phalanxes on rare occasions. They are very adaptable, to sieges, to deserts, to forests, to open fields, to mountains. Everywhere. The Eskarian Soldier values loyalty, and discipline. The Merchants - The Merchants are the principal money bringers of Eskar. Eskar being a large trading hub, Merchants come and go from the Kingdom, and the Eskarian Merchants trade all kind of exotic goods, their speech craft is considered to be the snake's tongue, since you can't contradict their wits when it comes to buying their product. They mainly sell exotic materials such as quartz, slate, rubber-wood and slate, and sometimes very rare gems, like sapphire, ruby, emeralds and an occasional diamond. They also sell tobacco, coffee, cocoa, and coconuts. They will make you buy their products, especially if they are at a good price. The Artisans - The Artisans are a very important branch of the Eskarian people. They build and craft many things for the Eskarian people, as they made the Kingdom look like it looks in the moment. The greatest Artisans are architects that build Palaces and Castles...Fortresses if you may call them. They build things out of colored glass, slate, blackwood, marble and precious metals, like silver and gold for extra design. Their main focuses are to maintain and improve the Kingdom's infrastructure. The Peasants - The Peasants of Eskaria are one of the richest branches of peasantry in the known world, as King Yotz the Second of His Name conquered more land in his expansion of the Kingdom of Eskaria, he gave them low housing costs, and more rights as peasants. They are the main people that work for the Nobles and work the villages together with the Farmers. They are the ones that carry the most weight often and are quite the muscled lads. Without them the Kingdom would lack a much needed work force, that could raise castles in days and armies in minutes. The Farmers - The Farmers are very experienced fellow in the arts of planting and harvesting new and old fruits and vegetables. They take care of the Kingdom's food supply and are the Kingdom's life source, without the Farmers the structure would fall, and all the men would starve. Now that the Kingdom of Eskar is thriving, the Farmers thrive too, with land, and hunger for knowledge, and in short time they will become much famed sailors or scholars, that will help the expansion of technology in Eskar. Culture The Culture of the Kingdom of Eskar is very mixed and very interesting, aswell as rich. The traditions and culture of Eskar are well recognized even in the farthest corners and regions of the continent. The traditions vary throughout the Kingdom, but a few of them have been re-marked, and appear in every Eskarian's homes and mind. Here are the most frequently used traditions in Eskar. The Axesword Pact - This tradition involves a man sending either an axe or sword to another man. If the man that receives the axe keeps it, that means they are in a military pact, if he sends it back, it means denial, it's one of the oldest traditions of Eskar, used in times of turmoil, to form friendships, and to forge new alliances between factions. The Bread & Salt - This tradition is one of the most used in the current times, as when a guest means to enter your House, you give him bread and salt, along with water, to signify that he is welcome in your House, however if you give him just salt, that means you're upset on him about something, if you give him just bread that means you're too crowded, and mean to get him outside. If you give the guest just water, that means you are attracted to him, the water signalizing fertility. The Wood & Stone - This tradition signalizes solidarity between newly made family alliances. The bride's family must craft a small wooden house, and the groom's family, must craft a small stone house. All this must happen in three days after the wedding, where the families put their newly wed children to exchange the houses between them, signalizing trade and prosperity, and solidarity. The Rubber & Quartz - This tradition means wealth and understanding. The Rubber is placed on a wooden base, then a quartz shard places in the middle of the rubber fragment. Then you give the both to your friend, that wishes him to understand things he never understood, and wealth beyond measure. The Two Swords - This tradition means war towards someone. You must get a bronze sword and iron sword, cross them and tie them with a knot at the point the blades cross, then you put this at your enemies' door, and then you knock five times. That is a very insulting tradition, if he keeps the swords, he acknowledges you as his worst enemy, if he refuses it and keeps it at the door one day, that means the insulted man doesn't acknowledge the man as his enemy. Economy The Economy of Eskar is one of the best Economies in the continent. The Kingdom of Eskar is a major trade hub for everyone in the area, being tied to the sea, and having every kind of terrain. The types of terrain are host to the various trades of Eskar, and they are vital for the Kingdom's Existance. These are the types of land and trade the Kingdom of Eskar has. Mountainous - The mountainous side of Eskar, is one that is host to the forts of Eskar, being a very military place, nearly no trade goes through there, except the trade of weapons, armor, and anything that has to do with war, the wars help this side of Eskar prosper, making the technological advances of Eskar a real life saver in the war trade. In this area many wild animals live that are used for meat, fur and milk, like the Cow. Plains - The Plains of Eskar are the most prosperous place of Eskar, where all kinds of wild animals live, like deer, rabbits, elks, bears, wolves and stags and many more. The trade in this part is the most active one, with the most cities inhabiting it, the Nobles and his Highness, King Yotz the II lives his life in his holy great Palace, visiting each part of the Kingdom to see how each trade goes, along with the steward and marshall. They cultivate forest fruits, like raspberry, blueberry and blackberry. There are apples, pears, oranges, lemons, vines and more. The wine of The Plains is the most delicious in Eskar. Jungle - The Jungles of Eskar are wild ones, filled with wild boars, that are the main source of food there, they provide milk, fur and meat. The Farmers of the Jungle cultivate Bananas, Avocados, Mangos etc. While they also cultivate cocoa, coffee and cocoa nuts. They are very proud people, living near the people of the Beach, trading with them frequently with fruit and fish. Forest - The Forests of Eskar are the second richest of the zones. Because they are hosts to bears, wolves, stags, foxes, deer and many kinds of birds, including the white eagle, that is the sigil of the Kingdom of Eskar. The people of the Forests use bows and crossbows, and have the most efficient rangers of Eskar. They hunt birds and deer, using paintings on their face and body for camouflage. Their way of life is a life full of adrenaline, and full of energetic men with tons of stamina, that would make great skirmishers for the Kingdom of Eskar. Beach - The Beaches of Eskar are the third most prosperous area of Eskar, cultivating coconuts, coffee and cocoa. Their main income is exporting the goods, and taking the imports from the ports, that win a good percentage of the income of Eskar. The Beach Fishermen catch big fish every day, sometimes Tuna in lucky times, especially Spring. Then they have Lobsters, a real delicacy served only to the Aristocracy, Monarchy and Rich Merchants in the richest restaurants in the Kingdom of Eskar. This is where the Navy of Eskar takes reside in the main Port of Eagle's Nest, led by the Marshall of the Kingdom of Eskar. Religion Valarism is a consolidation of various religious values from neighboring and prominent nations of the Continent, acting as a bridge connecting the Kingdom with the diverse cultures of the world. Valarism plays a large role in the lives of the people of Eskar. The religion's great influence, however, has made it subject to numerous abuses and internal corruption. The Church of Valarism translated its vast authority over the people of Eskar through political means, establishing and vetoing laws solely for the benefit of the Church. Additionally, the religion has sold "indulgences," or means by which the Gods and Goddesses will "forgive" your sins for paying a sizable fee to clergymen. The religion also exploits the peasants' strong faith by pressuring them to donate their money and assets, using them for their own personal interests. Events # Festival of the Golden King -''' Festival of the Golden King is one of the most important events in Eskar. The people celebrate the creation of the kingdom. The first festival dates back almost 80 years when Yotz I annexed the mountains. The people celebrate at the square with golden flags and statues of the Kingdoms heroes placed around the city. The main event of the festival is a duel between the elite soldiers. After that a giant fire is lit and the dinner begins. This grand festival is celebrated once a year in summer, when the night starts. This grand event attracts many people from accros the continent and truly shows the power and glory of Eskar. After the festival most people go home to sleep but some stay for the so called "Night of Terror". Guards on the walls light big golden lanterns and send them to the night sky. In a certain height the baloons carrying the lanterns explode and the sky gets filled by golden light. The last thing remaining to do after is to clean everything up. These duties are preformed by volunteers who get alot of gifts. Places # '''Bergen Heimskr - (WIP) # '''Harnberg - '''This fortress is located in the Heimer mountain pass. The construction started in the times of Yotz's I reign. Its main purpose was to keep barbarians and hostile armies behind the Kingdoms borders. The fortress was made of wood with some basic defences. Later when Yotz I died his son, Yotz II, knew that the fortress couldnt whistand raids of a bigger magnitude. So he ordered a complete reconstruction. The new fortress was made out of a black stone called Kandar. This stone is one of the strongest materials ever found. With the reconstruction came modern defenses and a larger number of soldiers. When it was finished, it would face its first test when 1000 Halmar raiders tried to break through. Only 50 of the attackers survived and the fortress remained without visible damage. In more recent times, new villiages were made in the mountains and valleys close to the gate. People believe that living near will provide them with security and less taxes, since they supplied alot of food. Category:Browse